


Please hold my hand

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Series: 99 buckets of prompts on the wall [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amusement Park, M/M, Other youtubers but not much, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Prompt: Waiting in line for a roller coasterDan Howell just wanted to walk around the amusement park. He hadn't planned on riding any big rides. He certainly hadn't planned on his friends daring him to ride the biggest roller coaster there.And he most certainly didn't plan on meeting a cute boy while in line for certain doom.





	Please hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Part of '99 buckets of prompts on the wall'
> 
> Dan is a scaredy cat and Phil is too so ;)

Dan Howell looked up at the ride of which he was currently waiting in line for. He gulped nervously at how daunting it was, glancing back at his friends to see if they noticed how terrified he was. 

Louise gave him a thumbs up, Tyler shot finger guns. Cat looked up from her phone, flashing him a small pitiful grin. She hated roller coasters almost as much as he did. 

He grinned at them, trying to exert fake confidence. He let the smile drop as he turned to face the ride again. 

'Certain Doom' was printed on large extreme bubbble letters. Dan shivered, blaming it on the last July breeze. 

"Excited?". 

Dan looked up to see the person infront of him. He was tall as Dan, black hair, and he had a smile so bright Dan felt his lips turning upward into a smile. "More like terrified".

The person laughed, and held his hand out. "Phil". Dan shook his hand. "Dan. And your actually excited to ride this thing? Like for real?".

Phil nods. "Yep! None of my friends wanted to ride it, so I'm going it alone. You?".

Dan scoffs, smile still tugging on his lips. "I was the victim of a double dog dare gone hilariously wrong".

Phil laughs and Dan tries tonot get caught up in how beautiful it sounds. 

"Keep the line moving eh!". Someone shouts from behind them, and they move up into the empty space in the line they hadn't noticed. 

"We're next!". Phil said excitedly, rocking back and forth on his heels. Dan watched as the people who had just got on began to pull out. 

He could hear screaming from the other coaster that was still going. "Yep. Sounds fun". He didn't sound very convincing. 

Phil looked at him concerned. "Your gonna be okay. Your not going to puke or anything?".

Dan chuckles. "No. For a second there I thought you were conceded for me".

Phil nudges him. "Nope. Just don't want puke on my shirt". They share a laugh. 

"Next!". The person working this ride shouts. 

Dan prays that there's enough people infront of them so they can stall a little bit longer. 

The end up making it. 

Dan sits next to Phil, a small blessing. 

"Keep all hands, legs, and other parts inside the vehicle at all times. Have a wonderful ride". And with that they began moving eerily forward. Dan took a last looke at his friends who shouted their good lucks. 

He swallowed anxiously, glancing at Phil who was nearly bouncing in his seat. 

The coaster arched up going higher and higher. Dan took deep breaths trying not to look down. 

"Hey". Phil said, causing Dan to turn towards him. "It's really beautiful up here". He looked straight into Dan's eyes, yet Dan was sure he meant the scenery. 

Dan looked out and sure enough they had reached the top and were waiting for the impending doom to drop. Still he could see the huge water park, other rides, the beautiful nature. 

Breathtaking actually. 

Then Dan could feel the cart beginning to dip down. The drop was coming any minute now. 

He turned to Phil. "Hold my hand?". He said. Why would Phil want to hold his hand. He was definitely going to say-

"Sure".

Phil grabs his hand and Dan holds it. Dan smiles at Phil and it grows when Phil smiles back. 

"Here we go". 

Dan squeezes his hand as they shoot down the track. 

-|-

The cart pulls back into the station and Dan is still gripping onto Phil's hand like a lifeline. 

Phil laughs. "It's over".

Dan opens one eye then the other. He sighs in relief, letting go of Phil's hand, to run his fingers through his hair. He laughs. "Thank god thats over".

He looks at Phil, who's face has changed. He looks happy but his smile seems forced. 

Dan thinks for a moment then connects his hand with Phil's, who looks surprised for a second and Dan wonders if he just messed up, but Phil smiled back. 

Phil squeezed his hand and Dan grinned. 

Maybe roller coasters weren't so bad?


End file.
